The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus with a plurality of units operatively connected together and more particularly to an image forming apparatus improved in configuration and structure in consideration of the layout of a plurality of units.
Conventional copiers, printers or similar image forming apparatuses include one having an image forming unit and a mass paper feed unit, a paper discharge unit and a paper finishing unit operatively connected to the image forming unit. Another conventional image forming apparatus is made up of a plurality of large size units, e.g., an image processing unit and other units sequentially arranged at one side of an image forming unit. In this case, a personal computer is mounted on the top of the image processing unit.
However, the problem with the conventional image forming apparatuses of the kind described is that they pay little attention to the easy-to-operate configuration of the entire arrangement although paying much attention to advanced functions available with the combination of the units. For example, despite that different units are positioned side by side with hardly any clearance therebetween, a power switch, an operation button, an operation lever or similar member to be operated by hand must sometimes be provided on the side wall of one unit just adjoining the other unit.
Further, the above image forming apparatuses each include a number of units and therefore a number of motors and other drive devices. This kind of apparatus therefore produces more noise than a single small size unit and needs implementations for absorbing or insulating noise. While sound absorbing or insulating materials are customary even with the conventional apparatuses, they are not satisfactory due-to limited spaces available in the apparatuses.
Technologies relating to the present invention are disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 11-220559 and 11-254788.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an image forming apparatus easy to operate even when a power switch or similar member to be operated by hand is provided on the side wall of one unit adjoining the next unit.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an image forming apparatus enhancing easy storage and sound insulation or sound absorption despite the connection of a plurality of units.
In accordance with the present invention, in an image forming apparatus having a plurality of units operatively connected together, a first unit has a power switch, an operation button, an operation lever or similar member to be operated by hand arranged on one side wall thereof while a second unit next to the first unit has a recess formed in a side wall thereof adjoining the one side wall of the first unit to thereby render the above. member accessible from the outside of the image forming apparatus.
The second unit next to the first unit may have its recess covered with an openable cover.